Mariokart X
Mariokart X is the 10th installment in the main series, and the 13th overall. It will be released on December 2, 2020 for the Nintendo Switch. Returning Features License Feature returns from MKWii Mission Mode returns from MKDS Unlock Display returns from MKWii Double Kart Option returns from MKDD Characters Starting Characters Mario (Medium) Mario (Heavy) Luigi (Medium) Princess Peach (Medium-Light) Princess Daisy (Medium-Light) Henchman (Light), Roulette Daisy (Medium-Light) Yoshi (Medium) Blue, Yellow, Pink, White, Black, Gray*, Light-Blue, Orange, Boshi (Heavy-Medium)* Wario (Heavy) (Heavy) Waluigi (Heavy-Medium) Toad (Light) Yellow*, Green*, Pink*, Purple*, Black*, Light-Blue*, Orange*, Toadsworth (Light)* Toadette (Light) Bowser (Heavy) Donkey Kong (Heavy) Dry Bones (Light) Baby Mario (Light) Baby Luigi (Light) Baby Peach (Light) Baby Daisy (Light) Unlocable Characters Shy Guy (Medium-Light) Blue, Orange, Yellow, White, Black, Purple*, Fly Guy (Light), Snifit (Light) Koopa Troopa (Light) (Light), Lakitu [Light) Rosalina (Heavy-Medium) Birdo (Medium-Light) Funky Kong (Heavy) Dry Bowser (Heavy) Diddy Kong (Medium-Light) Kong (Light)*, Tiny Kong (Medium)*, Donkey Kong Jr. (Heavy-Medium)* Bowser Jr (Medium-Light) (Medium-Light), Larry (Medium-Light), Lemmy (Light), Iggy (Medium), Roy (Heavy), Morton (Heavy), Ludwig (Medium) Wiggler (Heavy-Medium) King Boo (Heavy) Petey Piranha (Heavy) Kamek (Medium-Light)* Professor E. Gadd (Medium)* White Mage (Heavy-Medium)* Black Mage (Heavy)* Ninja (Medium)* Tatanga (Heavy)* Inkling (Any {based on Mii} girl Villager (Light) variant boy, 4 variant girl Mii (Any {based on Mii} /standard\, B /as in MKWii\, C /boys-sleeveless|girls-legless\, D /amiibo skins\ Courses Mushroom Cup to be filled Fire Flower Cup to be filled Ice Flower Cup to be filled Star Cup to be filled Special Cup to be filled Shell Cup to be filled Banana Cup to be filled Blooper Cup to be filled Leaf Cup to be filled Lightning Cup to be filled Items Red Shell Triple Red Shell Green Shell Triple Green Shell Bowser Shell Blue Shell Gold Shell* Triple Gold Shell* Banana Triple Banana Banana Bunch Giant Banana Bob-omb Triple Bob-omb* Fire Flower Ice Flower* Boomerang Flower Piranha Plant Super Horn Horn Shell* Triple Horn Shell* Invincibility Star Golden Mushroom Bullet Bill Heart Mega Mushroom Boo Feather Cappy* Mini Mushroom* Online Compatibility is the same as Online Compatibility in Mariokart 8 Deluxe Battle Mode Battles Balloon Battle {VSvsVS only}, point ranks Coin Runners Renegade Round-up {Team Battle only} Shine Thief Nitro Battle Stages to be filled Retro Battle Stages to be filled Vehicles Karts to be filled Bikes to be filled ATVs to be filled Tires to be filled Gliders to be filled Propellers to be filled Amiibo Compatibility (what it unlocks) Mario (mii racing suit), Metal Mario (kart, bike, ATV, tire, glider, propeller), Gold Mario (mii racing suit), Luigi (mii racing suit), Princess Peach (mii racing suit), Princess Daisy (mii racing suit), Yoshi (mii racing suit), Yarn Yoshi (Woolly World Battle Stage), Toad (mii racing suit), Birdo (mii racing suit), Toadette (mii racing suit), Captain Falcon (F-Zero MK8 Tracks), Wario (mii racing suit) Waluigi (mii racing suit), Kirby (mii racing suit), Meta Knight (Mii Outfit A and C accessory), to be continued Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mario